Au fil des mots et des pensées
by Leia Favaz
Summary: [recueil] Un simple mot, une simple scène, une simple pensée peut me donner envie d'écrire. Ici seront regroupée toutes ces pensées devenues textes. Défis, SPN version Disney, Wincest, comique, tragédie, je mixe les genres et les époques pour essayer de vous surprendre à chaque nouveau texte.
1. Guérison

**Bonjour !**

 **En l'honneur de la saison 14 qui commence ce soir au États Unis, j'inaugure un nouveau recueil ; Voici tout les petits textes qui me sont passer par la tête au fil de mon marathon de Supernatural, l'année dernière.**

 **Ne cherchez pas d'ordre logique, il n'y en a pas.**

 **À, et il aura beaucoup de Wincest, mais si vous êtes déjà ici, ça ne devrais pas vous posez de problèmes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Guérison (Saison 10)**

oOo

Sam rentra, avec une bonne dose de cheeses et de tartes, son frère en avait cruellement besoin après sa guérison forcée. Lorsqu'il arriva au bunker, Castiel était en train de lire dans un coin, l'air tranquille. Le plus jeune des Winchesters posa les bouteilles de bière qu'il avait acheté pour l'autre chasseur, et prit la malbouffe avant d'aller dans la chambre de son frère.

Il toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Il finit par ouvrir doucement la porte, inquiet.  
Dean s'était endormi, sur son lit. Il s'approcha de lui.

Il avait encore des photos à la main, les photos de leurs parents et d'eux. Sur le visage du chasseur, il ne pouvait lire que la paix. Toute la souffrance et la culpabilité qu'il pouvait habituellement lire sur les traits de son frère avaient disparu dans la douce paix du sommeil.

Sam sourit et déposa cheeses et tartes sur la table de nuit de Dean, avant de le couvrir tendrement d'un plaid.

Un jour, il fera définitivement disparaître la culpabilité des yeux de Dean, afin qu'il n'y reste que la paix et le bonheur. Sam se le jurait.

-Dors bien, grand frère. Je veille sur toi.

oOo

 **Si vous avez aimez, n'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait rêver l'auteur.**

 **Pareil si vous n'avez pas aimez, ça fait moins rêver, mais c'est utile.**


	2. Trahison

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Trahison (Saison 12)**

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment... Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Les trahir ? Trahir Sammy ?! Ces "sons of a bitch" avaient torturé Sam.

Et elle, elle travaillait avec eux. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Au fond de lui, l'enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite s'agita. C'était sa mère et sa mère ne devrait vouloir que son bien et celui de Sam. Elle devait avoir une raison.

Mais l'image de son Sammy torturé par cette malade anglaise lui tournait en boucle dans la tête. Il était malade de ne pas avoir pu l'en empêcher, de ne pas être revenu plus vite au Bunker avec sa mère.…

Il était hors de question de travailler avec ces rosbifs. Crowley, OK en cas d'extrême urgence (soit tous les six et vingt du mois) mais... Non. Il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner.


	3. Jack

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Jack (Saison 13)**

Le monde était si étrange. Tant de sons, de couleurs, d'odeurs, d'êtres humains. Ils lui ressemblaient et étaient si étranges. Certains étaient pleins de colère à son encontre, d'autres avaient les yeux pleins de questions, reflétant les siennes.

Qui était-il ?

Jack.

Mais encore ?

Le fils de Kelly. Et... De Castiel.

Il y avait un autre nom, un nom terrible, mais il refusait de l'appeler son père. Il avait choisir d'être le fils de Castiel, il l'avait choisi comme protecteur. Mais il était mort, pour le protéger.

Que lui restait-il ?

Les voix et les deux frères. (Frères ? )

Il devait les suivre, il n'avait pas le choix. Le plus vieux avait tenté de le tuer mais apparemment il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il devait apprendre le monde, apprendre à stopper les voix. Et les seuls à sembler comprendre qui il était c'était ces deux là. Alors, il les suivrait.


	4. Cauchemars

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Cauchemars (Saison 11)**

Après toutes ces années, tous ces monstres chassés et tués, toutes ces horreurs rencontrées, Sam et Dean arrivaient encore à dormir plutôt calmement.

Mais il y avait des nuits plus compliquées que d'autres. Des nuits où les fantômes de mauvais choix revenaient les hanter et ni le fer, ni le sel ne pouvaient les protéger de ceux-ci. Des nuits où fermer l'œil revenait à s'exposer à de terribles souvenirs, de lieux qu'un humain ne devrait jamais voir.

Alors ces nuits là, après des heures à écouter sa fierté et son amour propre et des heures à revoir ses vieux démons, impossible à repousser, Sam se résignait. Il se leva, redevint un petit garçon et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, qui grogna vaguement lorsqu'il lui demanda la permission.  
Et Sam se glissa alors dans le lit de son aîné, pour mieux y dormir. Et nuit après nuit, cela finissait toujours pareil.

L'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Au réveil, il y avait ce chuchotements, "on n'en parle pas" et chacun faisait mine d'oublier.

oOo

Mais après la Marque et ses conséquences, ce fut son tour.

Alors que les Ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus menaçantes, qu'elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Dean eut lui aussi sa nuit hantée par toutes ses actions passées. Et il ne fit pas comme d'habitude. Il ne se résolut pas à passer une nuit blanche. Il fit comme son frère, ravalant sa fierté et son amour propre, et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sam.

-Sammy.…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Moi non plus. J'allais venir. Viens.

Pour la première fois, ce fut Dean qui rejoignit son frère, et il se laissa prendre dans les bras du plus jeune. L'un contre l'autre, il s'endormirent, complètement apaisés.

Au matin, il n'y eut qu'une seule pensée, reflétée dans leurs regards.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais dormir seul"


	5. Maladie

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Maladie (Pas de saison particulière)**

-Ne mange pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-À ton avis ?

-À mon avis c'est très bon, et je mange ça.

-Non, ce n'est pas très bon maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Dean, tu es malade !

-Je suis pas malade !

-Tu es tombé quand tu as essayé de te lever. Donc maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu ne mange pas ce cheese.

-Mais c'est juste un cheese... Ouais, non, j'ai mal au ventre.

-Voilà. Tu le mangera plus tard. Dors.

Sam soupira et s'éloigna de son frère. Fichu sort de maladie lancé par une sorcière un peu idiote. Dean était un vrai gamin, malade.

Le plus jeune appela Rowena, afin d'avoir des informations sur comment guérir son aîné, puis retourna le voir. Il s'était endormi.

Sam sourit, attendri par son air paisible, et le recouvrit. Il avait une sorcière à coincer et avec un peu de chance, son frère restera au lit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.

oOo

 **Contexte d'écriture : Celui là avait pour but de réconforter une amie malade.**


	6. Ensemble

**Bon, alors celui-là, il est un peu particulier, c'est un poème.**

 **Je ne suis pas une grande fan de poésie. Mais il m'arrive d'avoir des idées, notamment pour la structure. Alors j'essaie.**

 **Je préviens qu'il n'est pas encore corrigé, mais je voulais absolument le poster au moment de la sortie de la saison 14.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Ensemble**

.

 **S** uivez votre route, ô vous rebelles,

À la recherche de ce père disparu.

Ignorez toutes ces futures querelles.

La Mort ? N'est-ce pas un funeste déjà-vu ?

.

 **U** n don si particulier et si effrayant,

Doit on en avoir peur ? Mais il ne peux te fuir.

Si tu es son frère, et non terrifiant,

Pour toi, il vend son âme, retourne conduire.

.

 **P** our une vie, une âme, pacte intolérable.

Il lutte, il doit le sauver, ils doivent être deux ;

Seuls, ils ne peuvent vivre, trop vulnérables.

Et maintenant, l'avenir n'est plus harmonieux.

.

 **E** nfers lointain, les tourments continuent encor.

La sanglante démone les séparent, et le Ciel

Aussi s'interpose. Ils ouvrent Pandore,

 _Il_ est là, mais à deux, c'est superficiel.

.

 **R** uminer ne sers à rien. Un choix il faut faire.

S'abandonner à l'Apocalypse ou pas ?

Les Anges ont choisis, mais toujours il préfère

Choisir son frère, qui devint pourtant un appât.

.

 **N** on sans pertes et paiement, il revint de l'horreur.

Comment croire qu'il soit devenu l'ennemi ?

Alors qu'arrive la guérison comme bonheur,

Ils doivent subir la trahison d'un ami

.

 **A** battus, déçus par cette triste perte,

Une encre noire s'étale sur le pays.

Ils reprennent les armes. Après cette perte

Ils vont gagner ; venger celui qui a péri.

.

 **T** ant de souffrance pourrait elle prendre fin ?

Un dernier chemin de croix, sacrifice final,

L'amour résonne en nous tous telle une grande faim.

C'est impossible, la chute est le nouveau signal.

.

 **U** n mensonge, une marque se glissent entre eux

Les ennemis se présentent en grand nombres.

Le secret se cache dans l'éclat de ses yeux.

Alors qu'il le sait, les tiens deviennent ombres.

.

 **R** echercher son frère et le sauver encor,

Ô livre pourras tu le sauver ? La Mort vint,

Habillée de la chaire de ce clan si fort.

Mais elle succombe, la victoire vint enfin ?

.

 **A** près tous ça, un nouveau mal insidieux

Est libre. Les ennemis deviennent des alliés.

L'Ombre s'étant et la lumière revient ; Dieu !

Les frères gagnent encor, elle est renvoyée.

.

 **L** ucifer hère, l'Angleterre revient ici,

Bibliothèques et armes doivent s'allier

Les Chasseurs se battent contre l'hypocrisie,

Le Prince naît et le Roi est sacrifié.

.

 **D** ans cette innocence le danger se cache,

Quel père, quel modèle choisir ? Vous sans doute.

Tant d'amis retrouvés, la souffrance tâche,

Pour ton frère tu fait ce qui te dégoûte

.

 **S** eul, l'espoir s'éteint. Ensemble, vous sauver le monde. Dans la solitude, un seul horizon ; le sauver.

oOo

Bon, alors lâchez vous pour les avis, ou si vous avez des questions sur le sens d'une phrase. C'était mon petit résumé hommage à la série.

Je vous souhaite un bon début de saison, moi je reviendrais le plus vite possible avec de nouveau textes.


	7. Tourments

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Tourments (saison 14, épisode 3)**

Il avait recommencé. C'était prévisible, il était comme ça après tout. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Mais cette fois, c'était pire que tout.

Tout ce temps à souffrir, à n'être plus qu'une pensée déplaisante dans son propre corps, et Dean trouvait encore le moyen de s'en vouloir, de rejeter la faute sur lui.

Et Sam, celui qui aurait dû le soutenir, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il connaissait son frère, les mots ne serviraient à rien. Alors il le regardait, restant silencieux, écoutant ce qu'il avait sur la conscience sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'en pleurer.

Comme si lui, Sam, n'était rien face au mal de Dean. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important, et que ses exploits, ses rires, ses victoires, tout son être était plus important que ses échecs.

Il est Dean Winchester, un véritable héros, son héros.

Si sombre, si torturé...

Mais cela ne fait pas peur à Sam. Il connaît la part d'ombre de son frère, et il finira bien par la vaincre.

oOo

 **Lectrices et lecteurs, ce serait bien de me laisser un petit mot, afin que je sache si mes textes intéressent vraiment quelqu'un, et donc s'il est utile de les poster. Merci par avance.**


	8. L'amour brille dans le bunker

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Je vous poste deux textes à la suite ce soir, qui vont trancher un peu avec le reste, mais j'éspère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 _ **Note importante pour les puristes : ce qui vas suivre est un délire, je le fait quand l'idée me vient, parce que ça me fait rire. Alors oui, la construction rythmique part en vacance, et je m'en excuse, mais honnêtement, c'est juste pour rire.**_

 **Bonne lecture ! (ou bon chant !)**

oOo

 **L'amour brille dans le bunker (saison 9)  
**

.

C'est terrible, c'est affreux (quoi?)

Et, ils se moquent de tout (qui?)

L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux

Ils nous jettent tous les deux (oh)

.

Sous les livres du bunker

Quel univers surnaturel

Mais dans cette romantique atmosphère

Ça sent le souffre dans l'air

.

L'amour brille sous les livres

D'une étrange lumière

La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie

Vit un moment surnaturel

.

Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime

Mais comment lui avouer

Mon secret, la Marque de Caïn ? Impossible!

Il serait trop blessé

.

Quel lourd secret cache-t-il

Derrière tant de rancœur?

Moi je sais qu'il est ce chasseur en exil

Qui règne dans mon cœur

.

L'amour brille sous les livres

D'une étrange lumière

La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie

Vit sa plus belle histoire

.

L'amour brille sous les livres

Illuminant leurs cœurs

Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini

Un sublime espoir

.

S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve ce soir

Dans leur folle ronde

Si notre ami nous dit "au revoir"

Nous serons seuls au monde

oOo

 **Dans ma tête : Timon=Crowley et Pumba=Castiel.**

 **Alors, vous avez chantez ? :)**

 **Merci au visiteur pour sa review, j'éspère que ça continuera de te plaire, ça me rassure de savoir que je suis lu :)**


	9. Le Roi Démon

**Bonne lecture/bon chant !**

oOo

 **Le Roi Démon (saison 10)**

Ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama  
Siyo nqoba (ingonyama)

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

.

Au matin de ta vie démoniaque

Ébloui par le roi des Enfers

À l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux horreurs

De l'Enfer, qui t'attend et t'appelle

.

Tu auras tant de choses à tuer

Pour franchir la frontière de la morale

Recueillir l'héritage

Qui vient du fond des âges

Dans le chaos d'une chaîne démoniaque

.

C'est l'histoire démoniaque

Le cycle éternel

Qu'un adulte maudit

Rend immortel

La ronde infinie

De ce cycle tragique

C'est l'histoire

L'histoire démoniaque

.

C'est l'histoire de Crowley

Le cycle tragique

Qu'un Dean Winchester

Rend démoniaque

.

La ronde infinie

De ce cycle éternel

C'est l'histoire

L'histoire démoniaque

oOo

 **Bon, alors, vous les avez aimez ? Vous avez chantez ? Si non, on reviendras sur du plus classique la prochaine fois !**

 **(Et si oui, vous pouvez toujours proposer une chanson Disney à Supernaturaliser, j'adore faire ça)**


	10. 1er Carry on my wayward son

**Allez. Avouez. Vous pensiez que j'avais abandonné ce recueil ?**

 **Et bien non, j'ai juste oublié de poster parce que (je suis pas douée) me suis consacrée sur un défi que je me suis lancée ;**

 **Un calendrier de l'Avent.**

 **Mais comme j'aime la difficulté et qu'écrire sur les sapin de Noël c'est marrant cinq minutes, mais c'est pas ma tasse de thé, j'ai décidé de choisir un thème :"Carry on my Warward Son"**

 **Tous les jours jusqu'au 25 inclus, vous aurez donc un texte avec pour thème un des vers de la chanson. Je naviguerais entre les époques et les personnages, et on devrais voir un peu moins les frères que d'habitude, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont généralement pas loin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Carry on my wayward son**

 _Continue, mon entêté de fils_

 **(Pré-saison 1)**

 _Depuis la mort de Mary, l'univers de John s'est réduit à la chasse et à ses fils. Il le sait, il n'est pas un bon père. Quel bon père élèverait ses fils sur la route, les exposerait à un danger constant, à une horreur toujours plus présente ?_

 _Aucun. Aucun père digne de ce nom._

 _Certaines nuits, quand Sam et Dean dorment, il_ _les_ _observe, une bière à la main, rêvant à une vie impossible où ils auraient grandi dans la maison familiale, avec Mary encore en vie, où Dean aurait fait le mur pour aller faire les bêtises que font les jeunes de son âge et où Sam serait devenu ami avec les bibliothécaires._

 _Une vie où les plus longs voyages avec l'Impala auraient été pour aller à la plage, pique-niquer sur le sable et dormir dans un vieux bungalow._

 _Un doux rêve qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité._

 _John a fait grandir ses fils pour qu'ils puissent l'aider. Mais il aurait tellement voulu les préserver…_

 _Quand Sam lui annonce vouloir partir pour Stanford, il se sent trahi. Abandonné. Mais quelque part, il l'a mérité, il aurait dû s'y attendre._

 _Il veut le rejeter, il veut ne plus jamais le voir, ce traître de fils._

 _Mais alors qu'il le regarde s'éloigner, il sourit. Au fond, Sam sera plus en sécurité. Loin de lui, loin de la chasse, Sam sera enfin sauf. Il aura une vie, une petite amie même, pourquoi pas ? Un vague murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se retourne._

 _-Continue, mon entêté de fils_

oOo

 **Avez vous aimez ?**

 **Je posterais le prochain texte demain, mais attention, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous proposer une heure fixe.**

 **À demain j'éspère !**

 **(PS : si vous laissez une review, merci de prendre en compte que je ne suis plus à jour dans la série, j'ai vu le début de la saison 14 mais j'ai un peu lâché pour tout regarder d'un coup plus tard)**


	11. 2ème There'll be peace when you are done

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **There'll be peace when you are done**

 _Ce sera calme quand tu auras fini_

 **(Saison 8)**

oOo

 _Les épreuves, ce qu'elles font, tout ça est de plus en plus dur à supporter pour Sam. Dean le voit, et désespère. Comment aider son frère à aller mieux, comment l'aider à supporter tout ça ? L'aîné a toujours protégé son petit frère, c'est quelque chose de naturel pour lui, aussi naturel que de_ _respirer. Mais là, il n'y a rien a faire. Alors, il se tient à ses côtés, le mieux possible. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de lui promettre une paix inespérée quand ce sera fini._

 _Mais il ne sait pas comment réagirait Sam._ _Alors il ne le fait pas._

.

 _Une nuit, il entend du bruit, c'est Sam, il est en danger. Sans plus chercher à comprendre, il jaillit hors de sa chambre, pour chercher l'origine de cet appel. Son petit frère, son Sammy, gémit dans son sommeil. La charge des épreuves le poursuit jusqu'à là. Dean hésite, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Mais il finit par s'approcher de son frère, et lui poser la main sur l'épaule._

 _-Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça. Sam, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ?!_

 _Il marque un instant de pause, alors que Sam semble se calmer dans son sommeil._

 _-Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a fait ? Imagine si... quand on aura réussi. Imagine un monde sans démons, enfin. Imagine comme ce sera calme quand tu auras fini._

 _Sam ouvre les yeux. Il se redresse et prend son frère dans ses bras._

 _-Quand on aura fini. Ensemble._

oOo

 **N'oubliez pas de laissez une petit review, s'il vous plaît, pour donner votre avis.**

 **À demain !**


	12. 3ème Lay your weary head to rest

**Avant tout, on vas faire un petit rappelle de la série (fin de la saison 10) ; Castiel possède Jimmy Novak, père de Claire, et époux d'Amelia Novak, qui disparaît pendant des années jusqu'à l'épisode qui m'a donc inspiré ce texte.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 _Pose ta tête lasse_

 **(Saison 10 épisode 20)**

oOo

 _Elle a du mal à réaliser. Elle est là, enfin, avec son mari, dans l'au-delà. Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années en l'air, loin de Claire, sa, non, leur fille, elle est avec lui. Mais leur enfant est en bas, dans le monde réel, en danger._

 _Amélia sent Jimmy se rapprocher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras et l'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle l'écoute à peine, mais se remémore avec lui tous ces moments heureux et lointains, si lointains. Il lui demande de lui parler de Claire, alors elle le fait, elle commence à parler, et pleure._

 _-Claire… Je voulais tellement te retrouver que je l'ai négligée._ _Elle est en bas, entre de bonnes mains, enfin… je crois. Mais_ _…_ _Elle connaît maintenant tous ces dangers, toutes ces souffrances… J'ai peur de l'avoir plongée malgré moi dans une vie horrible._

 _-Amélia… Avec qui est-elle ?_

 _-Castiel et les Winchester._

 _-Amélia, écoute moi bien. Je sais que tu_ _te méfies d'eux, et c'est normal. Mais je connais bien Castiel, et j'ai eu un aperçu des frères ; elle sera en sécurité avec eux. Ils feront ce qu'ils peuvent pour l'aider, parce qu'ils sont comme ça, et que Castiel se sent redevable envers moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Notre fille sera une héroïne._

 _-Tu te trompes Jimmy. Elle est déjà une héroïne._

 _-Tu vois. Allez, viens contre moi, pose ta tête. Tu es si fatiguée, il est temps pour toi de te reposer._

oOo

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **À demain j'éspère !**


	13. 4ème Don't you cry no more

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Don't you cry no more**

 _Ne pleure plus_

 **(Saison 7-8)**

oOo

 _Il n'était qu'un intello. Un surdoué qui n'aspirait qu'à finir ses études sans problèmes, à intégrer une grande université et à finir docteur en quelque chose. Et puis tout cela lui était tombé dessus, ce fichu devoir de prophétie, cette tablette, et tous ces monstres le poursuivant. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi si tôt, et pas après son diplôme ? Il était prophète et n'avait même pas la réponse à cette question. Encore aurait-il fallu que Dieu pense à dire à Metatron_ _d'écrire un paragraphe dessus. «Cher prophète, tu viens de perdre à la grande loterie_ _de la vie. Tu seras désormais poursuivi par tout un tas de problèmes. Merci pour le sacrifice de ta vie»._

 _Mais dans toute cette folie, dans ce film d'horreur qui lui servait désormais de vie, il avait des soutiens. Les frères, véritables rocs, qui ne tenaient et ne survivaient_ _pourtant que grâce à la présence de l'autre._

 _Et bien évidemment il y avait sa mère. Linda Tran. Une simple humaine, mais si forte qu'elle devenait plus que ça._

 _Avec ces trois personnes, il avait l'impression que sa chance avait tourné. Qu'il pouvait cesser_ _de pleurer, que plus rien d'insurmontable ne lui arriverait._

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **S'il vous plaît, prenez le temps de laisser une review, pour me donner un peu votre avis, j'adorerais lire ça. Tenez, je vous pose cette question ; est-ce que vous trouvez que mon petit défis est une réussite ?**

 **À demain j'éspère !**


	14. 5ème Once I rose above the noise and con

**Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu particulier ; nous avons le point de vue d'un personnage de la saison 13 sur un événement de la fin de la saison 8.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

 _Une fois que j'ai dépassé le bruit et la confusion_

 **(Saison 8, personnage saison 13)**

oOO

 _Ce fut épouvantable. Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel bruit, un tel vacarme. Tous criaient, paniquaient, et l'on ne pouvait distinguer une voix d'une autre, tant ils avaient peur, étaient terrorisés. Mais pas elle. Enfin, elle était débarrassée de ce fichu bouton. Enfin, elle le quittait et allait pouvoir mener une vie plus intéressante._

 _L'atterrissage fut néanmoins douloureux et brutal, et elle mit un moment avant de se reprendre et de pouvoir formuler une pensée cohérente. Une fois qu'elle réussit à passer outre tout ce bruit et toute cette confusion, à couper Radio Ange, elle réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas de corps, et à quoi bon vivre sur Terre sans corps ? Mais choisir un corps trop rapidement serait aussi un problème. Elle n'était pas descendue sur Terre depuis… Est-ce que les humains étaient déjà là, la dernière fois ?_

 _Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas un problème. Un océan de possibilités s'ouvrait à elle, et elle, Anaël, n'avait qu'à choisir. Et à changer de nom. Ce serait un départ à zéro, elle chercherait avec soin un hôte et la vie allant avec, et au revoir les anges. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux. À moins que, pour une fois, ils aient besoin d'elle. Alors elle leur ferait payer l'ennui qu'elle avait connu tous ces millénaires._

 _oOo_

 **Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Anaël, mais écrire sur elle était intéressant. Vous avez aimez ?**

 **À demain j'éspère !**


	15. 6ème Just to get a glimpse beyond this i

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**

 _Juste pour avoir un aperçu au-delà de cette illusion_

 **(Prè-séries)**

oOo

 _Alors qu'il regardait Michel quitter la pièce, il soupira. Il était très content de sa Création, très content de ses enfants, sauf… ben… de Lucifer, mais il ne préférait pas y penser. Seulement, il sentait arriver les complications. Il voyait arriver des périodes de trouble, avec de gros et lourds problèmes. Le genre où tous les anges passeraient leur temps chez lui à lui demander quoi faire en paniquant, avec Michel faisant semblant de ne pas déprimer parce qu'il allait devoir affronter Lucifer. Non, définitivement, il n'avait envie d'être là. Ils se débrouilleraient très bien tous seuls. Et puis, il comprenait Gabriel, et sa fuite du Paradis. Malgré lui, malgré sa volonté de bien faire, d'être égalitaire, tout le monde se déchirait pour quelques miettes de pouvoir. Par moments, en déprimant, il se demandait si la famille qu'il avait créée il y a si longtemps n'était pas qu'un simulacre. Et il avait envie de partir, de descendre sur Terre, incognito. Juste pour avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il y avait au-delà de cette illusion._

 _Et c'est sur un coup de tête qu'il se décida. Il partit sans rien dire, presque comme un voleur. Ironique pour lui, le Créateur, non ? Mais il avait confiance en ses enfants. Ils se débrouilleraient très bien sans lui._ _Enfin. Normalement._


	16. 7ème I was soaring ever higher

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **I was soaring ever higher**

 _Je montais toujours plus haut_

 **(Pré série)**

oOo

 _Fergus n'avait jamais digéré l'abandon de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais accepté son corps non plus. Ce qui l'avait conduit ici, en Enfer. Les premières années, ce fut terrifiant. Mais peu à peu, il commença à acquérir des pouvoirs. Dès lors, il n'eut plus qu'un objectif. Déloger Azazel et les fanatiques de Lucifer, et s'emparer du trône de Roi de l'Enfer. Ce ne serait pas facile. Mais il avait le pouvoir, maintenant. Et il était intelligent. Bien plus que lorsqu'il était humain._

 _Mais plus que de l'ambition personnelle, ce serait une vengeance. Une vengeance contre sa mère, elle même assoiffée de pouvoir. Il deviendrait si puissant qu'elle regretterait de l'avoir abandonné. Mais il se le jurait, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec elle. D'ailleurs, il avait un nouveau nom. Crowley. Et tous apprendraient à le craindre, à avoir peur de lui. Il n'aurait pas de limites, il monterait toujours plus haut…_

oOo

 **Ce texte fonctionne plus ou moins en diptyque avec celui de demain.**

 **Merci de dire si vous avez aimez.**

 **À demain, j'éspère !**


	17. 8ème But I flew too high

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **But I flew too high**

 _Mais je volais trop haut_

 **(Saison 13)**

oOo

 _Fergus, son Fergus était mort…._

 _Elle n'avait jamais connu de remord par rapport à son abandon. Il était un obstacle entre elle et le pouvoir. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne le regretterait jamais._

 _Mais tout avait changé. Ces dernières années elle avait appris à le connaître. Enfin. Et s'en s'en rendre compte avant ce moment fatidique, elle avait commencé à l'aimer. Il était son fils. Et elle ne s'en était jamais occupé, elle aurait dû. Mais elle volait si haut, si près des puissants, et toutes ces années et ces siècles qu'ils auraient dû partager en tant que mère et fils s'étaient envolées. Mais elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver_ _. Elle est Rowena, la plus puissante des sorcières. Et son pouvoir va lui servir, elle fera plier la Mort elle-même. Elle ne veut plus abandonner Fergus, plus jamais._

oOo

 **Bon, les gars, il n'y a pas beaucoup d lecteurs, et quasi aucun retours depuis quelques jours. J'ai honnêtement besoin de savoir si ce que j'écris plaît, ou si c'est juste que personne veut venir lire. Merci d'avance à ce qui prendront le temps d'être honnête avec moi.**

 **À demain j'éspère, malgré tout !**


	18. 9ème Though my eyes could see I

**Bon, les derniers textes n'étaient pas les plus joyeux... Voici une forme de compensation (c'est la deuxième version, la première était une sortes de guimauve dégoulinante :) )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**

 _Même si mes yeux pouvaient voir, j'étais quand même un homme aveugle_

 **(Saison 7, épisode 8)**

oOo

 _-Marié à Becky. Mais qui voudrait se marier à Becky ? Franchement, Sam !_

 _-C'était un philtre d'amour, Dean. Je n'avais pas exactement le choix._

 _-Tu vas me dire que tu étais totalement sous son emprise ? Que, pouf ! Soudainement, il n'y avait plus qu'elle ?_

 _Sam regarda son frère, amusé. Il y avait une sorte de jalousie dans sa voix, qu'il tentait de dissimuler en se concentrant sur la route._

 _-En fait… C'est assez compliqué à expliquer._

 _Sam se tut, essayant de trouver comment expliquer comment il s'était senti, sous l'emprise du sortilège. Alors qu'une chanson commençait à la radio, il finit par trouver les mots._

 _-Je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle, c'est comme si soudainement, elle était la seule chose qui importait…_ _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_ _(même si mes yeux pouvaient voir, j'étais quand même un homme aveugle)._

 _-_ _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas en chantant du Kansas, même si c'est un excellent choix de musique._

 _-C'est pas ça. Je trouve que le vers colle bien à ce que je ressentais. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, elle était la seule à importer, mais au fond de moi, il y avait quelque chose qui me hurlait que c'était faux. Que quelque chose m'aveuglait, que ce n'était pas à elle que j'aurais dû ainsi penser._

 _-Et à qui est-ce que tu aurais dû penser ?_

 _-Et bien… C'est comme si elle t'avait un instant remplacé._

 _-Je suis quasi sûr qu'elle tient moins l'alcool, qu'elle conduit moins bien et qu'elle ne saurait pas distinguer Metallica de Black Sabbath._

 _-Non._

 _-Tu vois, je suis irremplaçable._

 _Il lui fit un grand sourire enfantin, exactement comme lorsqu'il ne voulait pas penser à quelque chose et qu'il prétendait ne pas s'en soucier. Sam sourit._

oOo

 **Voilà ! Vous avez aimez ?**

 **Merci de le dire en commentaire !**

 **À demain j'éspère !**


	19. 10ème Though my mind could think I

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**

 _Même si mon esprit pouvait penser, j'étais quand même un homme fou_

 **(Saison 7)**

oOo

 _Ne le laisserait-il jamais ? Une seconde de silence serait si délicieuse… Oh non… Était-ce Asia ?_

 _Sam enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Le Diable était là, devant lui, mais... Ce n'était pas lui. Seulement une illusion. C'est ce que sa partie consciente, son esprit se répétait en boucle ; il était fou. Lucifer le hantait, et lui lui arracherait méthodiquement chaque pensée cohérente et saine qu'il avait encore, pour y sculpter une folie sans nom, splendide dans son horreur._

 _Il voulait dormir, mais ne le pouvait pas. Pas avec l'Archange déchu s'agitant si près de lui, susurrant des sonnets assourdissants à ses tympans si las…_

 _Et même s'il parvenait malgré tout à dormir, rien ne lui garantissait que ce ne serait pas du pouvoir en plus pour le Malin, capable de suivre partout les pauvres victimes qu'il s'était désigné…_

 _Non, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'attendre la mort…_

 _À condition qu'elle l'éloigne de son tortionnaire plutôt que de l'en rapprocher._

oOo

 **À demain j'éspère !**


	20. 11éme I hear the voices when I'm dream

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **I hear the voices when I'm dreaming**

 _J'entends les voix quand je rêve_

oOo

 _-_ _Castiel ? J'aurais une question._

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _-Quelles sont ces voix, dans ma tête ? On dirait un murmure faible, très faible._

 _-C'est la voix des anges._

 _-Mais… Ils sont si peu_ _nombreux. Ne devraient-ils pas être légion ?_

 _-Si, Jack. Nous étions des milliards, autrefois. Radio Ange était un concert permanent, une musique si douce. Il n'y avait pas de factions, pas de camps, nous étions tous frères et le Chant nous rappelait que si jamais nous avions un problème, alors tous les autres nous aideraient. Mais lorsqu'Il est parti, tout a changé. Ce n'était plus la joie et la beauté que chantaient les anges, mais la peur et la confusion. Puis, il y a eu la guerre, l'Apocalypse, les luttes fratricides, et tant d'anges sont morts… Le Chant n'est plus qu'un murmure apeuré._

 _-Je voudrais entendre ce Chant._

 _-Ce n'est plus possible._

 _-Alors nous trouverons une solution ! On ressuscitera ou créera de nouveaux anges, et on s'organisera bien, et on entendra à nouveau le Chant ! Je te le promets, Castiel._

 _-Je… Ce serait beau._

 _Jack sourit et prit Castiel dans ses bras._


	21. 12ème I can hear them say

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **I can hear them say**

 _Je peux les entendre dire_

 **(Pré-série)**

oOo

 _Il avait lutté. Vraiment. Tué des monstres encore et encore, en les traquant et en ne montrant aucune pitié. Jamais. Ils n'en avaient pas eu pour Mary, pour Dean, pour Sam. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il les entendait murmurer, au fond de lui, toutes ces personnes qu'il avait sauvées, qu'il fallait sauver. Focalisé sur elles, il tentait de ne plus rien voir d'autre. Car le reste était la douleur d'un monde sans Mary, la culpabilité d'avoir embarqué ses fils dans cette croisade._

 _Toujours plus se renfermer, toujours plus exiger, et toujours survivre. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix._

 _Mais il avait envie de hurler, d'extérioriser tout ce mal-être, toute cette pression._

 _Cependant, il se retenait. Il se devait d'être impitoyable, car au moindre de ses faux pas, ses fils seraient en danger. Encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Pour eux, il tiendrait._

 _Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait._

oOo

 **J'adore écrire sur John. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais il a une personnalité vraiment intéressante à explorer par l'écriture.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez, à demain !**


	22. 13éme Carry on my wayward son

**À partir de maintenant, certains chapitres auront plusieurs vers comme thème, car sinon, ça faisait bien plus que 24 :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Carry on my wayward son**

 _Continue, mon entêté de fils_

 **There'll be peace when you are done**

 _Ce sera calme quand tu auras fini_

 **(Saison 14)**

oOo

 _Castiel voulait protéger Jack. Il s'en sentait responsable ; Kelly comptait sur lui. Au début, c'était facile, c'était un Néphilim, le fils de Lucifer, il possédait de grands pouvoirs, il était invulnérable._

 _Mais désormais…_

 _Il n'était qu'un enfant, sans défense, ignorant tout du monde. Un bébé d'un an, sans plus. Mais il avait pris l'habitude d'être un adulte puissant, et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Sam et lui voulaient le protéger._

 _Malgré tout cela, Jack était plein de bonne volonté. Il cherchait à en apprendre le plus possible sur les monstres qu'il voulait chasser, et à apprendre à se défendre. Pas une journée ne se terminait sans qu'il n'en n'ait appris plus. Et dans son ombre, Castiel pouvait presque la voir. Sa mère souriante, si fière de son fils d'en haut. Lui murmurant d'une voix maternelle, l'encourageant à continuer, à s'entêter sur la voie qu'il avait choisie, car un jour viendrait où les efforts des Chasseurs paieraient, où ils auraient fini de chasser tous les monstres et où ils pourraient simplement profiter du calme de la paix qu'ils auraient apportée._

 _Oui, Castiel voulait le protéger. Mais il voulait aussi l'aider à s'accomplir. À réaliser les rêves de Kelly, qui étaient aussi les siens._

oOo

 **Merci de laisser une review, que vous ayez aimé ou non, ça motive l'auteur.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à demain j'éspère !**


	23. 14ème Lay your weary head to rest

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 _Pose ta tête lasse_

 **Don't you cry no mor** _e_

 _Ne pleure plus_

 **(Pré-série)**

oOo

 _Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment dormir alors qu'il savait désormais que les monstres sous son lit étaient réels ?_

 _Discrètement, il sortit sa tête de sous la couverture, et se pencha doucement, scrutant le noir à la recherches d'yeux jaunes, ou de tout autre indice d'une présence indésirée. Ne voyant rien, il remit la tête sous la couette, et ferma les yeux._

 _Mais… Et si le monstre avait aussi fermé les yeux ? Sam se recroquevilla dans son lit, terrorisé. Et il réfléchit. Que ferait Dean ? Comment son frère arrivait-il à si bien dormir ? Voyons, il ne pouvait pas y avoir quarante-deux mille raisons…_

 _Son frère faisait peur au monstre sous le lit ! Sam n'avait qu'à réveiller son frère et lui demander de faire partir l'invité indésirable !_

 _Oui, mais il y avait un problème… S'il demandait à Dean de le protéger, il ne pourrait jamais terrifier à son tour les monstres ! Il lui fallait donc agir comme son frère l'aurait fait. Le petit garçon se mit donc à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il y avait une lampe torche sur la table_ _de nuit, au cas où il veuille se rendre aux toilettes. Il y avait aussi le couteau de Dean, au cas où, leur père étant absent. Il lui suffisait de prendre les deux, de jeter un coup d'œil avec la lampe, et de donner des coups de couteau s'il y avait quelque chose._

 _Il compta jusqu'à dix, pour se donner du courage, et jaillit hors de sa couette, pour attraper la lampe et jeter un œil sous son lit._

 _Rien._

 _-Sam, éteins cette lumière et repose ta tête sur l'oreiller, j'aimerais dormir !_

 _-Je…_

 _Sam éteignit sa lampe, la reposa avec le couteau, et se recroquevilla dans son lit, sous sa couette. Il tenta de se faire violence pour s'endormir, mais éclata en sanglots au bout de cinq minutes. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller afin d'étouffer ses sanglots, en vain._

 _-Sammy, je suis désolé._

 _Sam pleura de plus belle. Il faisait tout de travers, et maintenant, il avait réveillé Dean._

 _-Eh ! Sammy ! Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer, je suis avec toi ! Rien ne te fera jamais mal, tu as ma promesse !_

 _Le plus jeune Winchester continua de pleurer._

 _-Sam, je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu as peur, il faut me le dire…_

 _-Mais je voulais être fort comme toi !_

 _-Moi, je suis grand. Toi, tu es petit : c'est normal que tu ne sois pas fort, il faut du temps pour ça ! Sammy, regarde moi._

 _Le petit garçon sortit tout doucement sa tête de sous la couette et regarda son grand frère avec de grands yeux brillants._

 _-Tu penses que je serai aussi grand et fort que toi, plus tard ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! Mais ça va prendre du temps. Alors en attendant, si tu as peur, tu viens me voir, compris ?_

 _-D'accord._

 _-Allez ne pleure plus, il n'y a pas de monstre sous le lit._

 _-Merci !_

oOo

 **Honnêtement, je suis très fière de celui-là. Vous avez aimez ?**

 **À demain !**


	24. 15èm Masquerading as a man with a reason

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Masquerading as a man with a reason**

 _Me faisant passer pour un homme avec une raison_

 **(Saison 6)**

oOo

 _Le Paradis était brisé. Gabriel et Michel respectivement mort et hors service, le seul à même d'en prendre le commandement était Raphaël. Et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse régner, il ferait plus de mal que de bien. Et il tenterait de venger son frère._

 _Non, il fallait quelqu'un d'autre à la tête de ses frères et de ses sœurs. Lui. Son Père l'avait ressuscité, c'était bien une preuve !_

 _Il lui fallait agir finement, récupérer assez de pouvoir pour contrer un Archange, et alors il pourrait tous les aider. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui soufflait que son idée était mauvaise, qu'il allait sur la mauvaise voie. Mais…_

 _Il se devait de continuer. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il le faisait pour tous les autres. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle, s'en persuadant afin de convaincre tous les autres, anges, humains, démons ? qu'il fallait se faire une raison, il était un choix logique._

 _Et malgré tout, au fond de lui, il y avait toujours cette question._

 _«En suis-je réellement capable ?»_

oOo

 **Merci de laisser une review. C'est vraiment important, que ce soit sous un de mes textes ou ceux d'un autre auteur, c'est notre seul moyen de savoir si vous aimez et ce qui vas ou non dans nos textes. Et puis, ça nous motive toujours plus.**

 **À demain j'éspère !**


	25. 16ème My charade is the event of the

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **My charade is the event of the season**

 _Mon illusion est l'événement de la saison_

 **(Saison 9)**

oOo

 _Être passif dans un vaisseau est une expérience étrange. Un ange ne se cache pas dans un corps, il se montre d'autant plus fièrement que le légitime propriétaire lui en a donné la permission._

 _Mais là…_

 _Ce qu'il fait le répugne. Même en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que la mort. Surtout en sachant ça. Il a arraché un Winchester à la mort, et malgré tous les ennuis que traînent les deux frères, il faut bien reconnaître que tout le le monde devrait se rendre compte qu'ils en ont fait beaucoup. Aider les Winchester, c'est aider tôt ou tard le monde, pour lui, c'est même un peu se racheter…_

 _Mais il aurait tellement voulu les aider au grand jour. Ne pas devoir rester au fond de Sam, afin de donner l'illusion que ce dernier pourrait vivre de nombreuses saisons encore. Cette passivité le tue. Virtuellement. Il veut aider, être utile, se racheter auprès de ses frères et sœurs, les anges, qui sont plus importants pour lui que ne le seront jamais les frères ! Oui, ils ont sauvé le monde, oui, il les en remercie, mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont il a besoin. Alors… Pourquoi ne pas écouter Metatron ? Pourquoi ne pas devenir à nouveau l'allié, l'ami d'un ange, plutôt que la pathétique roue de secours d'humains qui ne le considéreront jamais autrement que comme une trousse de premiers soins ?_

 _Il ne veut plus rester dans l'ombre, il l'a trop été. Qui voudrait rester tout sa vie, brève ou éternelle, dans l'ombre ? Personne. Il faut mettre un terme à cette illusion._


	26. 17ème And if I claim to be a wise man,

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **And if I claim to be a wise man, well**

 _Et si je prétends être un homme sage, eh bien_

 **(Saison 7)**

oOo

 _Dean. Sam. Il se souvient des enfants qu'ils étaient, des bêtises qu'ils ont faites chez lui, avec leurs grands yeux innocents. Des enfants devenus grands et forts, de vrais adultes. Mais avec toujours une partie enfantine, quoique que leur vie semblait déterminée à leur faire subir toujours plus. John a fait de son mieux, même si Bobby est l'un des seuls à le voir. Cependant… quelque fois le vieux chasseur ose se le dire. La plupart du temps, il se le refuse, mais l'idée est toujours là, radieuse, lui redonnant le sourire dans les périodes troubles._

 _Il est un second père, pour Sam, pour Dean. Un autre modèle. Il aimerait clamer être le modèle le plus sage, mais il n'est qu'un vieux chasseur bourru ayant choisi de passer sa retraite à aider les autres. Et puis, il a aussi connu les affres de la soif de vengeance. Alors non, il n'est pas le plus sage. Mais il a été un modèle. Il a été là pour eux. Il a contribué à faire de Sam et Dean ce qu'ils sont actuellement, des super-héros sans capes ni collants, mais avec de la flanelle et une Impala. Et tout cela le rend heureux._

 _Il peut s'en aller en paix._


	27. 18èm It surely means that I don't know

**Dans une semaine, c'est Noël !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOO

 **It surely means that I don't know**  
 _Cela signifie sûrement que je ne sais pas_

 **On a stormy sea of moving emotion**  
 _Sur une mer agitée d'émotion remuante_

 **(Saison 8)**

oOo

 _Le sang de Sam le brûlait. Pas comme l'eau bénite, quoi qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour avoir tenté cette expérience, mais autrement. C'était comme si en coulant dans ses veines le sang le poussait à se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait fait, et à le regretter. Mais parmi tout cela… Oui, l'Élan devait comprendre, devait s'en rendre compte, tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les aider, lui et l'Écureuil. Lui, Crowley, Roi des Enfers, les avait aider, il fallait que Sam le comprenne…_

 _…_

 _La brûlure de la piqûre, la douleur causée par le sang coulant dans ses veines…. Sam ne comprenait pas, ou alors c'était Crowley qui ne comprenait pas. Tout ça, toutes ces émotions soulevées par cette… torture… ce traitement…_ _Une telle tempête de pensées, d'émotions, de sentiments, il fallait que l'Élan l'écoute ! Il le fallait !_

 _-Je mérite d'être aimé !_

 _De toutes ces paroles qu'il ne contrôlait plus… C'était la seule et unique vérité. Il n'avait jamais été aimé, et malgré tout, il le méritait tout autant que n'importe quel autre humain, démon, ange ou on ne sait quelle créature._

 _Il n'était plus maléfique. Il n'était qu'un être comme les autres cherchant son profit, en aidant les autre pour être aidé en retour._

oOo

 **J'adore Crowley, j'adore cette scène et j'adore cette réplique. Je suis très contente d'avoir écrit dessus. J'espère que vous avez aimez, et à demain !**


	28. 19ème Tossed about I'm like a ship on

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean**  
 _Agité, je suis comme un bateau sur l'océan_

 **(Saison 9)**

oOo

 _Il avait honte. Comment pouvait-il se dire chasseur, lui qui avait été mordu par sa proie ? Garth ne pouvait pas le supporter. Comment pourrait-il aider les autres, être digne de les conseiller, de faire honneur à Bobby alors qu'il était désormais un monstre ? Ce n'était pas possible. Et il ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau pour les autres chasseurs. Il devait les aider, en les débarrassant d'une menace potentielle. De toute façon, il ne supporterait jamais l'idée d'avoir tué un innocent._

 _Pourtant… D'un autre côté, il veut la croire. Beth. Si jolie, si gentille avec lui. Il a peut-être la chance de vivre, sans jamais faire de mal à personne ?_

 _Oui. Il le sent. C'est la bonne solution. Il faut vivre, il faut trouver les autres loups et les aider, les aider à faire le bon choix !_

 _Mais… mais si un jour il y a un dérapage ? Et si un jour il tue quelqu'un, un de ses protecteurs ou un de ses protégés ?_

 _Il se sent comme sur un bateau, en pleine tempête, incapable de voir l'horizon à suivre. Mais il finit par comprendre. Le sourire de Beth, sa confiance, sont comme un phare traversant l'océan déchaîné. Et il veut être ça aussi, quelqu'un inspirant le calme, et la confiance. Il veut vivre. Il veut lui faire confiance, et aider les chasseurs, autrement._


	29. 20ém I set a course for winds of fortune

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **I set a course for winds of fortune**  
 _Je me lance à la recherche des vents de la fortune_

 **(Saison 3)**

oOo

 _Bela Talbot est une personnalité à part. Ou peut-être est-elle assez commune. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de philosophie, juste du prochain chèque qu'elle encaissera, de la prochaine saleté surnaturelle à récupérer afin de la transformer en or._

 _Enfin, normalement. Cette fichue patte de lapin devait lui faire gagner 1,5 million de dollars ! Et à cause de deux crétins sortis d'on ne sait où, elle perdait toute cette fortune !_

 _Depuis qu'elle avait fait tuer ses parents, elle s'était lancée dans cette vie. Une vie dangereuse, où elle cherchait la fortune, grâce à sa chance. Et pendant des années, ça s'était bien passé pour elle. Et voilà que le vent tournait._

 _Cependant… Ils étaient intéressants. Il ne fallait pas les oublier complètement, ils pourraient lui être utiles. Déjà, la chance passée de Dean lui rapportait 46 000$. Qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur en aurait fait ?_

oOo

 **Allez. Avouez. Vous vous attendiez pas à elle ? :)**

 **C'était assez étrange d'écrire sur Bela, mais amusant, alors j'éspère que vous avez aimez.**

 **À demain !**


	30. 21ème But I hear the voices say

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **But I hear the voices say**  
 _Mais j'entends les voix dire_

 **(Saison 13)**

oOo

 _Le monde brûlait. Il n'y avait plus de nations, plus de joie, d'avenir ou de passé. Seulement la guerre divine, l'Apocalypse. Et les humains, au milieu, tels les rats tombant sous les chars d'assaut et les obus. Il n'y avait aucun ange, aucun démon pour se préoccuper d'eux, tant qu'ils restaient assez nombreux pour leur servir d'hôtes et de vaisseaux._

 _Mais des voix commençaient à s'élever. Bobby, Charlie, et tous les autres les entendaient. Il était hors de question de les laisser gagner. Il était hors de question d'abandonner sans se battre, de baisser les bras, et de se terrer dans un trou jusqu'à ce qu'un ange vous tue, ou qu'un démon vous choisisse. Il fallait se battre. Ce monde était celui de l'Humanité, les démons avaient l'Enfer, les anges le Paradis. Qu'ils s'y battent._

 _Il était temps de dire non aux anges, de prendre les armes et de lancer la révolution._


	31. 22éme Carry on, you will always remember

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Carry on, you will always remember**

 _Continue, tu te souviendras toujours_

 **(Post-saison 12)**

oOo

 _Longtemps, elle les avait détestés. Comment ces deux frères osaient-ils se jouer de l'Ordre des Choses comme ça, sans arrêt ? C'était inamissible._

 _Et puis, Billie était morte pour devenir la Mort. Elle avait acquis les souvenirs de ses prédécesseurs, bien qu'ils ne soient qu'une poignée. Et elle avait compris. Si la vie, la destinée, l'humanité n'étaient qu'un éternel recommencement, eux étaient uniques. Des sortes de points fixes dans le temps, quelque chose qui n'arriverait plus jamais._

 _Il étaient des symboles que seuls une poignée d'élus connaîtraient. Seuls les chasseurs se souviendraient d'eux, les Trompe-la-Mort. Les Winchester n'étaient pas des hommes comme les autres. Ils étaient des Héros, au sens antique du terme. Un jour viendrait où ils la suivraient pour de bon, où Billie les conduirait vers un repos bien mérité. Mais en attendant, ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Chacun devait continuer ses tâches, eux sauver le monde encore et encore, elle guider les âmes._

 _Mais elle savait que, qu'importe l'incarnation, la Mort se souviendrait toujours de ces deux êtres hors du commun._

oOo

 **J'aimerais juste signaler un truc que je trouve étrange ; le chapitre 27, soit le jour 18, n'a aucune vue. je sis bien qu'il n'y en a jamais beaucoup eu, mais là, tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au dernier chapitre l'on sauté, et je trouve ça dommage. Après, c'est peut être un bug.**

 **À demain !**


	32. 23ème Carry on, nothing equals the

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Carry on, nothing equals the splendor**

 _Continue, rien n'égale la splendeur_

 **Now your life's no longer empty**

 ** _Maintenant ta vie n'est plus vide_**

 **(Toute la série)**

oOo

 _Il est l'un des êtres les plus puissants existant, mais il s'en fout. Le pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas. Pour avoir du pouvoir, il faut sans arrêt se battre et arriver à faire peur ou être adoré, c'est épuisant. Et puis, Gabriel n'a jamais demandé à être si puissant. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est s'amuser. Passer du bon temps, en attendant que que toute son éternité passe._

 _Mais cela ne lui est pas permis._

 _Tous le regardent, sans arrêt, guettant tels des vautours ses choix. Quel frère choisira-t-il ? Encouragera-t-il l'Apocalypse, ou fera-t-il le jeu des Winchester ?_

 _Même la mort ne lui pas été favorable. Un court laps de temps, où il a pu continuer à s'amuser, à montrer qu'il est était le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus malin._

 _AH._

 _Les tours sont plus drôles quand il les fait lui. Là, il s'est fait avoir._

 _Huit ans de torture, à être le jouet d'un démon, fut-il prince, c'est tout simplement humiliant. Il n'a pas l'habitude de la douleur, pas l'habitude d'être une poupée de souffrance. Il est le marionnettiste normalement, les lumières brillent autour de lui, soulignant toute sa fierté, sa vanité. IL N'EST PAS UN JOUET !_

 _…_

 _Il se sent sale, comme un objet qu'on s'échangerait, un présent offert aux Winchester. Qu'ils se gardent leur pitié, eux qui ont si souvent essayé de le tuer. N'était-il pas qu'un ennemi pour eux, un gamin faisant des caprices et entraînant des innocents dans ses morbides blagues ?_

 _Et pourtant…_

 _Ils l'ont soigné. Ils se sont occupés de lui, intéressés à lui. Oh, il n'a jamais été dupe, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière toute cette gentillesse. Tuer un Michel, en l'occurrence. Ben voyons, rien que ça…_

 _Mais ce n'est pas son combat. Son combat, ce qu'il veut, c'est se venger. Laver son honneur bafoué par les idiots à qui il avait fait confiance. Car il ne peut faire confiance à personne, visiblement. Il a joué des tours à trop de personnes pour être tranquille maintenant. Même sa force d'Archange a été plus qu'endommagée quand…_

 _Ne pas repenser à ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il y repense, il faut qu'il se concentre sur son objectif. Avec les Winchesters…_

 _Toujours là à se mêler de tout, ceux-là. Toujours à tenter de sauver tout le monde, à moins que ça ne mette l'autre en danger. Et encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait aux Parques pour qu'elles les laissent continuellement sauver le monde ET l'autre._

 _Mais ils sont heureux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils vivent, leur horreur et celle de ceux qu'ils aident, ils sont heureux. Ils font ce qui est… juste. Qu'est-ce que Gabriel déteste cette expression._

 _Il se retrouve sans savoir quoi faire._

 _Et ils sont là, tous les deux, à le regarder avec des yeux de chiots battus… Il va falloir qu'il se l'avoue, ils sont plus matures que lui, alors qu'en comparaison, ils n'ont que l'âge de bébés._

 _Fuir ne lui a pas réussi, la dernière fois. Loin de là. Peut être devrait-il les aider ?_

 _Donner un coup de main, jusqu'à cet autre monde, ce dilemme. Donner un sens au vide de sa vie._

 _Quelle que soit la route, duperie ou honnêteté, ça ne peut pas lui réussir, hein ? La souffrance et la mort l'attendent forcément._

 _Comme si même un Archange avait un karma._

oOo

 ** _Bon. Je crois que ça se voit un peu que j'adore Gabriel ? :)_**

 ** _À demain :)_**


	33. 24ème Surely heaven waits for you

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Surely heaven waits for you**  
L _e paradis t'attend sûrement_

 **(Saison 7)**

oOo

 _Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver mêlée à toutes ces choses qui la dépassaient jusqu'à… ça. Horreur suprême._

 _Elle, Charlie Bradbury, devait draguer un homme pour assurer la survie de l'humanité. Enfin, pas exactement, plutôt pour aider deux illustres inconnus à sauver le monde. Ouais, c'était complètement fou. Elle devait s'être endormie devant le Seigneur des Anneaux ou Harry Potter. Et si ce n'était pas le cas… Elle voulait mourir. Elle n'avait jamais connu de situation plus gênante que le fait de devoir draguer un homme, guidée par un autre homme._

 _Une fois tout cela fini, il lui faudrait fuir, loin, ne pas rester là. Oublier que les monstres existaient, continuer de croire qu'ils n'étaient que les délires de cerveaux beaucoup trop imaginatifs pour leur bien._

 _Et pourtant… Si elle oubliait les monstres, il lui faudrait oublier les frères. Sauveurs de l'humanité, agissant dans l'ombre. Et ça, elle n'en n'avait pas le droit._

 _Enfin…_

 _Pour le moment, il fallait surtout qu'elle se concentre sur sa mission._

oOo

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux réveillon, et à demain pour la fin du calendrier !**


	34. 25éme Carry on my wayward son

**Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Carry on my wayward son**  
 _Continue, mon entêté de fils_

 **There'll be peace when you are done**  
 _Ce sera calme quand tu auras fini_

 **Lay your weary head to rest**  
 _Pose ta tête lasse_

 **Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)**  
 _Ne pleure pas (ne pleure plus)_

 **(Saison 14)**

oOo

 _Dean s'était endormi comme un bienheureux dans un fauteuil, avec Jack juste à côté. Le Nephilim avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son père adoptif. Le plus jeune portait un pull de Noël, absolument hideux, comme se doit de l'être ce genre de vêtement, alors que son aîné avait un bonnet de père Noël, enfoncé sur sa tête par son frère Sam. Ce dernier était à table, avec Castiel et Rowena. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, la sorcière avait donc déjà pas mal bu, et elle luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'endormir devant eux. Castiel détaillait attentivement le papier cadeau qui avait emballé le disque offert par les deux frères. Il semblait absorbé par tous les dessins qui le recouvraient. Et Sam regardait tout ce petit monde en silence, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Rowena le remarqua, et se leva, trébuchant jusqu'à sa chambre, comme l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt Charlie, Mary et Bobby. Elle serrait contre elle le collier offert par les chasseurs, réellement touchée qu'ils l'aient invitée à Noël. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle tenait à eux, elle aussi. Castiel se leva à son tour, et s'approcha de Jack, pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Sam se leva pour l'aider, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Ils le posèrent sur son lit, avant de le couvrir, puis ils partirent chercher Dean. Alors que Castiel partait en quête d'un moyen d'écouter son disque, Sam resta pour border son frère. Seulement, vaincu par la fatigue, il s'endormit là._

oOo

 _Dean se réveilla en premier, et se rendit compte que son frère était contre lui. Il l'observa un instant, avant de glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son frère afin de le chatouiller. Sam se réveilla en sursaut, et le fusilla du regard en réajustant son haut._

 _-Allez, Sammy ! Il reste peut-être de la tarte, et ils vont tout finir sans nous !_

 _-Non, tu as tous fini hier soir._

 _-Ah…_

 _-Et puis, Dean… de la tarte ? À Noël ?_

 _-Bah. On avait une sorcière avec nous, alors je ne vois pas ce qui te choque dans la tarte._

 _-Peut-être le fait que ce n'est pas dans les traditions de Noël ?_

 _-Et inviter une ancienne ennemie alors?_

 _-Déjà plus. Et puis, tu l'as dit. «Ancienne»._

 _-Pas faux. C'est fou._

 _-De quoi ?_

 _-Qu'on considère Rowena comme quelqu'un de suffisamment proche pour l'inviter à un Réveillon._

 _-Si Crowley était encore en vie, on l'aurait aussi invité._

 _-Et notre Charlie._

 _-Et notre Charlie. Tu pense qu'on aurait aussi dit Gabriel de venir ?_

 _-Non, lui, il serait incrusté sans rien demander à personne._

 _-Pas faux._

 _Les deux frères restèrent un instant silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées, et surtout leurs souvenirs._

 _-Tu sais, Dean, des fois… Des fois je repense à toutes ces personnes qu'on a croisées. Toutes celles qu'on a sauvées, mais aussi toutes celles dont on a bouleversé la vie, qui seraient en vie sans nous. Les Novak. Notre Bobby. Kevin. Charlie. Gabriel. Jo. Ellen. Bela. Et tous les autres qu'on oublie si vite pour ne pas culpabiliser._

 _-Sam, si on n'était pas là, encore plus de gens seraient morts. Regarde le monde de l'Apocalypse. Regarde l'autre Charlie. Elle est plus dure et forte que notre Charlie. Et pourtant, elle était aussi forte._

 _-Je sais. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de penser à eux. Tu pense qu'ils nous détestent, en Enfer ou au Paradis ?_

 _-Ils ont fait leur choix. Le choix de nous aider. On n'a jamais obligé personne._

 _-Kevin n'a rien choisi._

 _-Mais on l'a protégé. On a essayé. Il l'a vu._

 _-Oui. Il l'a vu._

 _Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, et les deux frères se rendirent compte que Jack était entré discrètement._

 _-Castiel demande s'il faut refaire à manger. Et… Ne vous en voulez pas pour les morts. Vous êtes humains, vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde. Mais vous les aidez déjà à donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Vous rendez les gens meilleurs._

 _-Jack. Merci. Mais n'oublie pas, que tu es humain à moitié toi aussi._

 _-Et qu'on t'a tout appris, sourit Dean en tentant de cacher son émotion._

 _-Je sais. Et je vous en suis reconnaissant._

 _Le plus jeune vint prendre ses aînés dans ses bras, et tous restèrent un instant ainsi._

 _-Il va me falloir une réponse pour Castiel._

 _-Dis lui qu'on arrive._

 _Le Nephilim sortit, et Dean se tourna vers Sam._

 _-Tu vois. Pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Il est bien ce petit._

 _-Tu as raison. Allez viens, il faut s'occuper du repas de Noël._

oOo

 **Je n'ai pas introduit de référence à la chanson, car j'ai préférer vous écrire un moment mignon, tout simplement. J'espère que c'est réussi.**

 **Le calendrier de l'Avant est officiellement terminé. J'espère que vous l'avez aimez.**

 **Je vous invite à me donner des petits défis d'écriture, comme ça, si vous avez une idée à me faire faire. De même, si vous voulez un texte sur un personnage, vous pouvez vous lâcher.**

 **Cependant, je ne garantis pas du délais :)**

 **Allé, je vous souhaite un agréable fin de Noël, une joyeuse semaine, et une extraordinaire fin d'année pour attaquer de bon pied une année, espérons le, surnaturelle ! :)**

 **À la prochaine !**


	35. I'm an Angel of the Lord

**Hey !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Il est temps pour nous de revenir à des textes qui ne sont pas en lien avec un quelconque défis, même si je rappelle que vous avez tout à fait le droit de m'en proposer.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit défis avec moi même. Vous savez que j'ai un peu de mal avec Castiel ? Et bien, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose sur son arrivée dans la série.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **"I'm an Angel of the Lord" (saison 4, épisode 1)**

oOo

Si Sherlock Holmes à John Watson,  
Le Docteur, mille compagnes de tribulations.  
Toi, Dean, tu es encore bien plus fort  
Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or.

.

Tu as le pouvoir, enfile ton amulette,  
Allume le moteur, et tu seras gagnant.  
Ça va faire Boum ! Au feu ! Tout ce qui te chante,  
Tu peux l'avoir en m'appelant !

.

Et je dis : Dean Winchester, très cher,  
Je vous offre, aujourd'hui,  
Un dessert du tonnerre, un éclair.  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami!

.

Je suis maître d'hôtel au restaurant d' la vie.  
Passez commande au creux d' mon oreille,  
J' me coupe en quatre pour mes amis.  
Chasseur, nous sommes à votre service.  
Ordonnez, Ô Prince, Ô Roi !  
C'est un plaisir, de vous servir,  
Reprenez un peu de cheese.

.

Bières, colonne A,  
Tartes, colonne B.  
J'aimerais bien vous offrir de tout  
Car je suis votre meilleur ami!

.

Je suis un ange,  
Guerrier magicien.  
Mon tour favori,  
C'est l' coup du lapin!  
Je sais même faire Boum!  
Tu vois c' que j' vois? WAOUHH!  
Et quand je dis Abracadabra, on s'éclate,  
Et tu disparaîtras par magie!

.

Remonte ta mâchoire,  
T' as l'œil hagard.  
J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières.  
C'est garanti, diplômé, certifié,  
Tu as un Ange comme Chargé d'Affaires.

.

Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai,  
Quel est ta prière, dis-moi, quel est ta prière ?

.

T' as déjà fait ta liste ? OK, Banco!  
Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos!  
Eh, Oh !

.  
Dean Winchester, chasseur,  
Fais une prière ou deux, j' te prie!

.

Tu veux du rab'?  
Toi, Grand Nabab!

.  
Eh oui, j' suis ton Ange,  
Je suis ton ami, oh oui!  
Je suis ton ami,  
Je suis ton ami, mais oui!  
Je suis ton meilleur ami!

.  
Je suis ton meilleur ami!

oOo

 **Bienvenue dans une dimension parallèle où Castiel à le caractère de Misha.**

 **Oui, je me suis rendue compte au milieu de mon travail que c'était OOC. Et c'est quand même plus drôle d'avoir l'explication après :)**

 **J'en ai un autre du genre, en attendant d'avoir le temps d'écrire des trucs plus complexes et sérieux.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	36. Futur

**Joyeuse Saint valentin à toutes et tous ! J'espère que vous êtes pas trop nombreux/nombreuses à être marié avec votre célibat :)**

 **Je voulais vous poster la suite de la dernière fois, mais pour la Saint Valentin, j'ai choisi un texte un peu plus dans le thème.**

oOo

 **Futur (fin de saison 14 imaginée)**

oOo

Le réveil était doux, délicieusement lent et agréable. C'était comme s'il quittait un manteau, un épais manteau, pour ne plus être que dans les bras de son frère, où il s'était endormi la veille. Un endroit chaud, confortable, qu'il n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde. Un moment rêvé et refoulé, un instant interdit qui s'était transformée en douce habitude. Qu'importe qu'ils soient frères, qu'importe ce que pensent les gens, ça avait toujours été ça. La seule vérité était qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre, que seul importait que l'autre aille bien. Tous le reste n'était qu'un bonus. Ou du travail.

Désormais complètement réveillé, Sam observait Dean dormir, la tête posé sur son torse. Il avait le visage totalement détendu, et se n'était plus que l'effet du sommeil. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, à se préoccuper de la prochaine Apocalypse. C'était le combats d'autres personnes, à présent, pas le leurs. Ils donnaient des conseils, du renforts en cas d'extrême nécessité, mais pas plus. Tous les autres chasseurs étaient d'accord. Les Winchesters avaient fait plus que leurs part, et ils méritaient un repos bien mérité.

Sam sourit en se rappelant de ce jour. Ils étaient tous arrivés au bunker, mené par Bobby et Mary. Même Rowena était là. Ils venaient de battre Michel, de l'envoyer rejoindre le Vide à la place de Castiel, grâce à un subtil stratagème de Gabriel, qui ne manquait jamais d'idée pour simuler sa mort et revenir alors que personne ne s'y attendait.

Sam et Dean avaient crus que toute cette agitation était juste là pour célébrer leurs victoire. Mais non. Leur mère avait pris la parole. Ses mots résonneraient à jamais en lui.

-Dean. Sam. Mes fils. Vous êtes des Winchester et des Campbell. Deux lignées de Chasseurs sont en vous. Vous avez fait honneur à vos ancêtre, mais ce n'est pas important. Vous avez sauvé le monde. Plus d'une fois. Vous n'avez pas comptés les coups, les blessures, les morts. Parfois, vos morts. Vous avez grandis sans vrais modèles. J'étais morte, et John s'est laissé dévorer par la vengeance. Mais qu'importe. Vous êtes des modèles. De courage, d'honneur et d'abnégation. Tous ça, toute cette route, ça a demandé des sacrifices. Beaucoup de sacrifices. Trop. Je vous aimes, mes fils, et je déclare que s'en est assez. Nous sommes tous d'accord ici. Laissez tomber votre fardeau. Il est temps de vous reposer. De passer la main.

-...Vous nous virez ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, on vous met en retraite anticipée, sourit Bobby.

Ils avaient mis du temps a accepter ce cadeau, mais y étaient arrivés, finalement. Et le temps passant, alors qu'ils aidaient la nouvelle générations de chasseur, ils luttèrent de moins en moins contre leurs sentiments. Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre, d'un amour inconditionnel, hors du commun, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, se fut comme un évidence. Sam déménagea dans la chambre de son frère le soir même.

Dean commença à s'agiter, tirant son frère de ses pensées. Il le regarda s'éveiller, et se tourner pour le fixer avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser, comme tout les matins. Sam rendit le baiser à son frère. Plus rien n'importait jamais. Juste la paix, enfin, et l'autre, à jamais.

oOo

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la prochaine !**


	37. Un bébé en trench-coat

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **Je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau texte. Cet OS n'est pas du Wincest, mais sur mon deuxième OTP de Supernatural. J'ai un l'impression que les gens aimant ce couple se comptent sur les doigt de la main, mais bon, j'arriverai peut être à vous convertir :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Un bébé en trench-coat (pas de saison particulière, mais on vas dire plutôt après la sept)**

oOo

Quel description étrange. Et pourtant, malgré l'âge vénérable de l'ange, il ne savait pas quel description pouvait mieux lui correspondre. Malgré toute sa puissance, malgré les siècles à se battre aux ordres du Paradis, tel un chien de guerre bien dressé, Castiel était ignorant. Il ne comprenait pas cette espèce étrange qu'était l'Homme. Et c'était adorable.

Le démon grogna. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à l'ange. Ses pensées devenaient trop étranges. Il était le roi de l'Enfer, pas une stupide adolescente !

Crowley se leva brusquement, et se téléporta au service d'admission de l'Enfer. Autant faire une tournée d'inspection surprise, ça lui changera les idées. Terroriser les incapables travaillant (sans réel choix possible) pour lui était un passe-temps amusant. Et puis, il y avait trop de relâchement, ces derniers temps. L'Enfer sombrait, et son Roi s'était promis de le rendre grand à nouveau.

Seulement, à peine avait il commencé, que déjà Crowley était invoqué. En soupirant, il rejoignit l'élan et le non-élan. Ils avaient, encore, une apocalypse sur le feu. Pourquoi diable ne prenaient ils pas de temps pour se reposer, par moment ? Au moins, l'ange en trench-coat était là. Intérieurement, Crowley soupire. Il était réellement en train de se transformer en lycéenne sans cervelle, amoureuse d'un de ses amis, mais qui ne l'avouera jamais pour… Pourquoi, en réalité ? Oui, quelle était la raison qui empêchait Crowley de parler à Castiel de ses… de ses…

Il se mis une gifle mentale, et se reconcentras sur les Winchesters et leurs explications.

oOo

Crowley fut projeté à travers la salle. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur, et il fut sonné pour le reste de l'affrontement. Un brouillard envahi son esprit, le transformant en une longue nuit. Deux soleils bleus signalèrent l'aube, et le roi de l'Enfer se redressa, attrapant la main tendu de Castiel pour se relever.

Debout, l'un face à l'autre, ils se regardèrent sans bouger et sans bouger, et sans savoir quoi faire. Le démon accrocha un instant le regard de l'ange, avant de se reprendre. À sa remarque, le porteur de trench coat lâcha sa main, soudain gêné. Le Roi de l'Enfer recula d'un pas, lança une de ses remarques délicieusement sarcastiques, et se prépara à disparaître. À l'ultime seconde, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se ravisa, s'approcha de l'ange, l'embrassa, et disparu.

Complètement embarrassé, Crowley décida de convoquer ses démon pour une réforme de l'Enfer, afin de se changer drastiquement les idées. Cela l'occupa trois heures, puis il dut se résoudre à rentrer dans l'une de ses villas terrestre afin de regarder un film.

Castiel apparu soudainement, se mettant entre Casanova et lui. Il le fixais de ses yeux azurs. Crowley se leva, à mi-chemin entre la fureur de voir quelqu'un interrompre son film, et la honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'intrus pensait, jusqu'à qu'il s'avance vers lui, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de conseils, d'un non-élan, et d'un livreur de pizza, et, plaçant une main sur les hanches de Crowley et l'autre derrière sa nuque, l'ange attira le démon à lui pour un baiser passionné.

oOo

 **Très honnêtement, ne me demandez pas comment j'en suis venue à considérer comme un OTP un ship entre un de mes personnages préférés et le seul perso que je déteste de la série.**

 **Ah, le titre vient de photos d'interview des acteurs de Castiel (Misha Collins) et de Crowley (Mark Sheppard). Chacun décrire le personnage de l'autre en cinq mot, et Mark a répondu "baby in a trench-coat" ou un truc du genre.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	38. Séparation ?

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **En ces temps de confinement, j'ai fouillé un peu dans mes dossiers, sur mon ordinateurs, et j'ai retrouvé pas mal de textes, jamais corrigés, et donc jamais postés. Mais grâce à mon amie** ** _LoLaSiDo_** **, c'est chose faites désormais, donc je vais vous partager plusieurs OS. La plupart des textes ont deux ans, mais certains sont plus récents.**

 **Ah, je suis en train de reregarder toutes la série, donc je** **ne suis pas à jour** **. Je n'ai vu que les trois premiers épisodes de la saison 15, donc merci de ne pas spoiler !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Séparation ? ( saison 13, épisode 21)**

oOo

Il ne peut pas partir, il ne peut pas abandonner Sammy là-bas !

Lorsque Castiel revient, la tristesse et le désespoir se lisent dans ses yeux. C'est fini.

Dean veut y aller, il veut récupérer Sam, son Sammy, mais il faut bouger, partir, avancer, ne pas se retourner et sauver la fille comme il l'a promis. D'abord, honorer sa mémoire, trouver leur mère, ensuite pleurer.

La marche est longue. Chaque pas s'éloignant de son frère est comme un couteau planté dans sa poitrine.

Un pas.

Douleur.

Un autre.

Douleur.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, il se retrouve face à sa mère. Là. Maintenant il peut laisser aller sa tristesse. Il peut laisser exploser la tempête de sentiments qui hurle en lui. Tous les non-dits, qu'il se promet d'avouer à chaque fois que son frère meurt ou manque d'y passer, ces trois mots qui restent coincés dans sa gorge, sans qu'il ne puisse les exprimer.

Et lorsque Mary lui demande où est son frère, il craque. Il vient de perdre son petit frère, l'unique amour de sa vie.

Il a bien le droit de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

oOo

Il a passé ces quelques heures dans un nuage, mais il vient d'émerger. Plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'a de sens.

Jack, Mary, Lucifer, Michel, Rowena, l'autre Charlie, Gabriel, Castiel… Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, il a quelque chose de plus important à faire. Il doit retrouver Sam. Il doit aller le chercher et le ramener à la maison.

Et puis...

Et puis...

Le temps s'arrête.

Il semble à Dean que son cœur a des ratés...

Se pourrait-il ?

Se pourrait-il que le destin leur offre une nouvelle chance ?!

Sam est là, devant lui, et leurs regards s'accrochent. Oui, c'est bien Sam. Son Sammy... Cette fois, il lui dira, il lui dira ces trois mots...

Terreur.

Sam a peur.

...

Lucifer.

...

Peu importe à Dean. Son frère est là, c'est tout ce qui importe.


	39. Leçon de lecture

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Leçon de lecture (pré série)**

 **oOo**

-Dean, Dean ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Je suis occupé.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

L'aîné des garçons posa son avion et se tourna vers son petit frère qui tenait un livre et un cahier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Demain on a un contrôle de lecture. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Sammy, je ne suis pas très doué pour l'école. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, on sera parti demain.

-Non ! L'école c'est important ! En plus, j'ai envie de savoir lire. S'il te plaît, je veux être sûr de bien savoir faire !

Dean soupira, et tendit la main.

-Montre-moi.

Sam ouvrit son livre à une page marquée d'un bout de papier et pointa du doigt du court texte.

-Ce... Ceci est ma... Ma-i-so-n ?

-Maison.

-Ceci est ma maison. V... v... Voci

-C'est vOIci.

-Voici ma Ma... Maman et mon papa.

-C'est ça.

-Dean ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi on a pas de maison et de maman ?

Le grand frère resta un instant figé, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis, il trouva une réponse à peu près acceptable.

-Parce que si on avait une maison, on s'ennuierait. Les autres enfants traversent pas tout le pays, tu sais ? Ils restent toujours dans la même ville, et ils visitent rien.

-Oui, mais ils ont une maman et des amis.

-Maman n'est pas là, mais elle veille sur nous, quelque part. Et pour les amis, tu m'as moi, non ?

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant un instant avant de sourire.

-Oui ! Tu m'aides encore à lire ?

-Bien sûr !


	40. Mary

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Mary (saison 12)**

oOo

Depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Terre, Mary avait vu des choses étranges.

Des ordinateurs minuscules et transportables, des téléphones tenant dans la poche, des voitures aidant à conduire, des bibliothèques entières accessibles de partout, et tant d'autres choses.

Et puis, il y avait ses fils. Le plus grand choc était bien Sam, puisqu'au final, elle arrivait à reconnaître son petit Dean sous la carrure de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Mais reconnaître Sam était plus compliqué. Le petit bébé était devenu un colosse, et elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était sa mère. Mais lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que oui, c'était son Sammy. Et ça la perturbait. Ça la perturbait d'avoir fait un bond de trente ans, même si elle était heureuse de pouvoir connaître ses fils. Et puis il y avait Jack et Castiel, et elle était ravie de les avoir rencontrés.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait s'être faite à ces changements, qu'elle pensait les avoir acceptés, elle tomba sur une drôle de scène.

Sam et Dean s'embrassant.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Elle fit donc marche arrière pour les éviter, et retourner dans sa chambre.

Ses fils.

Ensemble.

Genre ensemble ensemble, amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Comment... Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir ça ?

Elle s'assit sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, pensant à tout ce que cela signifiait.

À tous les indices. La façon dont ils se regardaient, dont ils se parlaient, leur position l'un par rapport à l'autre, la confiance réciproque…

Non. Ce n'était pas de la confiance.

C'était un besoin vital d'avoir l'autre près de lui, et quelque chose qui transcendait la confiance. Elle les avait vu se battre, côte à côte. Ils savaient toujours comment se positionner et se comporter, quoi qu'il advienne.

Mais il y avait un problème.

Ils étaient frères ! C'était mal !

-Mary ?

Elle sursauta.

-Castiel ?

-Vous avez l'air soucieux, et votre porte est ouverte. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Je... Oui, j'ai une question à te poser. Je... J'ai vu Sam et Dean... Comment dire ?

-S'embrasser ? Ils le font souvent. Mais ils ne veulent pas vous en parler parce qu'ils ont peur de votre réaction. Euh...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens de les voir... Mais...

-Ils ne se préoccupent pas de savoir si c'est autorisé ou non. Ils s'aiment et c'est tout. Je crois qu'ils ont dit qu'ils avaient déjà trop perdu, trop donné, pour sacrifier leurs sentiments.

-Je vois. Merci.

Il la laissa.

Mary resta distante quelques jours, jusqu'à que Sam finisse par aller lui parler.

-Maman ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Dean et moi avons l'impression que tu nous fuis depuis une semaine. Pourquoi ?

-Mais non, c'est...

Elle détourna le regard.

-Je... Je vous ai vus, l'autre fois.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Je vous ai vus vous embrasser.

Sam se figea.

-On voulait t'en parler. Mais… C'est délicat et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ça. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu l'aimes comme ça ?

-Oui.

Clair et net, sans hésitation.

-Et lui ?

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes heureux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je dirais que depuis qu'on est ensemble, ensemble comme ça, la chasse, notre vie, tout ça, ça me pèse beaucoup moins qu'avant. Je me sens plus léger. C'est agréable. Et je ne renoncerais à ça pour rien au monde.

-Dans ce cas, si quelqu'un vient vous faire une remarque, envoyez-le-moi. Il aura à faire à Mary Winchester. Et si l'un de vous blesse l'autre, je viendrai vous tirer les oreilles, sans chouchous ou favoris. C'est clair ?

Sam rit.

-Merci maman !

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Si ses fils étaient heureux comme ça, elle n'avait rien à y redire.

oOo


	41. Jess

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Jess (saison 1)

oOo

Sam n'allait pas bien. Et le pire, c'est que ça n'étonnait même pas Dean. Mais ça lui faisait mal.

Il n'avait pas voulu aller chercher Sam, initialement. Son frère avait une vie, une vraie, loin de la Chasse et de sa vie trop courte et sans joie, et c'était une chance qu'il n'avait pas droit de lui retirer.

Mais en attendant, il était seul, livré à lui-même, sans son père. Sam était le seul roc qui lui restait. Et maintenant, par sa faute, il était fissuré.

Alors un soir, dans la chambre du motel, il alla s'asseoir près de lui, et lui tendit une bière.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Sam, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Alors pourquoi demander ?

-Pour pas être trop brutal ?

Le plus jeune sourit.

-Je t'ai entendu pleurer la nuit dernière. Tu déprimes totalement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir ramené dans cette vie.

-J'y serais revenu tôt ou tard. Jess... Jess était condamnée. Je t'aurais retrouvé pour chasser son meurtrier.

-Et tu serais devenu comme Papa. Je ne veux pas que tu t'assèches comme lui. On retrouvera le coupable et on le tuera. Mais s'il te plaît, en attendant, il faut que tu fasses ton deuil et que tu te reprennes.

-Tu t'en veux.

-Hein ?

-Dean, je te connais par cœur. Tu t'en veux, tu penses que c'est ta faute. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher la mort de Jess. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, et je serais revenu dans la Chasse de toute façon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ça ne sera jamais le cas.

-Je... Peut-être que si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, le démon l'aurait épargnée…

-Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Sam prit Dean dans ses bras, qui le serra contre lui en retour.

Ils avaient chacun besoin de l'affection de l'autre, de sa force, de sa présence.

Et d'autre chose… Mais c'était trop tôt.


	42. Symboles

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte s'inscrit dans le cadre du défi "fanart du jour" sur le Discord d'** ** _AngePhoenix_** **des** ** _Kinagies_** **.**

 **Je vais mettre le fanart en couverture, mais on ne connaît pas l'auteur. Si vous le/la connaissez, merci de me donner son nom que je puisse le ou la créditer :)**

 **Le texte a été corrigé par** ** _LoupSpell,_** **un grand merci à elle :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Symboles (saison 4 ?)

oOo

Par une sombre nuit d'automne, Sam et Dean s'étaient rendus dans un entrepôt abandonné. Ils avaient emmené avec eux plusieurs pots de peinture rouge, afin de s'entraîner à dessiner le plus rapidement possible certains symboles pour se protéger des anges ; ces derniers venaient beaucoup trop mettre le nez dans leurs affaires, ces derniers temps.

Depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le plus jeune s'appliquait donc à reproduire scrupuleusement le symbole trouvé dans un livre, de plus en plus vite, et sans y réfléchir. Comme il s'en sortait de mieux en mieux, il finit par se tourner vers son frère, qui, visiblement, s'était aussi accordé une pause.

-Sérieusement, Dean ?

-Ben quoi ? On aurait bien besoin de son aide ! Répondit l'aîné en corrigeant un détail de son Bat-signal.

-C'est un personnage de fiction. Et c'est important. Et… -Oui, oui, je sais que c'est important, mais j'en ai juste mare ! J'avais besoin d'une pause. Sam soupira.

-Et si au lieu de dessiner n'importe quoi, on allait trouver un restaurant ouvert, ou je ne sais quoi ?

-De un, c'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est le Bat-Signal ! Et de deux… Bonne idée, oui.

Le plus jeune réunit ses affaires avant de sortir de bâtiment en levant les yeux aux ciel. Dean l'imita, mais se retourna une dernière fois pour observer son œuvre avec un petit sourire satisfait.


	43. Souvenirs

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte s'inscrit dans le cadre du défi "personnages de la semaine" sur le Discord d'** ** _AngePhoenix_** **des** ** _Kinagies_** **.**

 **Le texte a été corrigé par** ** _Lolasido,_** **un grand merci à elle :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Souvenirs (sans saison)

oOo

Assis seul dans son salon, Caïn pensait. Les longs siècles de son existence lui revenaient en mémoire, tels un patchwork de lieu, d'époques, de personnes. Au centre de cette mosaïque de souvenirs, Caïn se souvenait surtout de deux personnes. Deux êtres qu'il avait tant aimés, à des époques lointaines, même pour un immortel. Son frère Abel et sa femme, Colette.

Malgré tous les millénaires, les traits de son petit frère ne s'étaient jamais effacés de sa mémoire. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il l'aimait, et ne souhaitait que le protéger. Mais Lucifer en avait décidé autrement. Le souvenir du regard de son frère, juste avant de mourir, ne le quittait presque jamais ; uniquement lorsqu'il se laissait envahir par la colère que sa Marque attisait en lui, ou par le souvenir de Colette.

La rencontrer avait été une libération. Des millénaires durant, il s'était enfermé dans sa haine, se laissant dévorer par la Marque. Il avait presque réussi à se convaincre qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait avec les Chevalier de l'Enfer. Mais elle lui avait ouvert les yeux.

En l'aimant, en étant heureux avec elle, dans cet instant de grâce qu'avait représenté leur couple, Caïn s'était souvenu d'une époque lointaine de sa vie, celle où il était encore humain, vivant et travaillant simplement avec ses parents et son frère.

De par sa générosité, son amour, et son pardon, la Marque avait battu en retraite. Il avait pu changer, et contempler l'horreur de ses choix.

Mais il n'en reniait aucun. En tuant Abel, il lui avait offert une place au Paradis. Et cela suffisait à justifier son choix. Certes, il avait ensuite succombé à la Marque, créé les Chevaliers de l'Enfer, et tué nombre de personnes, mais… il fallait être raisonnable. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ç'aurait été Abel. Et il préférait se rendre coupable de tout cela.

Colette avait d'abord été apeurée par son identité, ses actes. Mais elle avait fini par pardonner. Car elle avait lu en lui, elle savait qu'il pouvait changer. Qu'il avait juste besoin d'aide et d'amour, de son amour.

De ça, Caïn en avait été encore privé. Le souvenir de sa femme vivait encore dans son souvenir, fort, vif. Grâce à elle, il avait réussi à ne pas replonger, à se couper du monde et à vivre simplement, loin de tout et de tous, sans tuer.

Mais tout cela serait bientôt terminé. Lucifer était libre, il le sentait. Paradis et Enfer devaient s'agiter dans tous les sens, afin de préparer le combat final. Le Père du Crime espérait qu'il arriverait vite, et qu'il pourrait bientôt se reposer dans le Vide, loin de ses souvenirs.


	44. Le pacte

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est un drabble, c'est à dire qu'il doit faire 100 mots, avec une tolérance de +/- 10%. C'est un défi venant du Discord d'** ** _AngePhoenix_** **des** ** _Kinagies_** **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Le pacte (saison 5)

oOo

Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, Bobby Singer pointe son fusil vers Crowley. Celui ci se contente de lever un sourcil et dépoussiérer son costume.

-J'ai besoin de mes jambes. Et de l'emplacement de la Mort.

-Ce sera tous ?

Le chasseur grimace.

-Ouais, prenez mon âme qu'on en finisse.

-Vous allez devoir me libérer.

L'air mal assuré, Bobby s'avance et libère le démon.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Non, mais il n'y a pas le choix, alors allons y.

Crowley se penche vers l'humain qui panique un instant, avant de se contraindre au baiser. Qu'il trouve étonnement… agréable ?

oOo

 _98 mots_

oOo

 **Un second drabble a été posté après :)**

 **Si vous voulez me passer une commande, c'est possible :)**


	45. Matin

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est un drabble, c'est à dire qu'il doit faire 100 mots, avec une tolérance de +/- 10%. C'est un défi venant du Discord d'** ** _AngePhoenix_** **des** ** _Kinagies_** **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

Matin (sans saison)

oOo

Lentement, Sam ouvre ses beaux yeux clairs sur le visage détendu de son frère. L'aîné dort encore, blotti contre le plus jeune, la main contre son torse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il respire toujours, qu'il est toujours là, prêt de lui.

Les traits de Dean sont totalement détendu, chose si rare dans leurs vies si absurdes. Et le second Winchester en profite, les admirant tels une statut antique aux yeux d'émeraude.

À présent tout deux éveillés, ils se regardent, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, oubliant la folie du monde, pour s'embrasser, volant un instant de bonheur à leur destin.

oOo

 _100 mots - drabble parfait \o/ !_

oOo

 **Un second drabble a été posté avant :)**

 **Si vous voulez me passer une commande, c'est possible :)**


End file.
